Fifty Shades of Family
by BunnyLeigh2014
Summary: This is a story about Ana, Christian, and their attempt at a normal, happy life. But what happens when Ana faces another pregnancy? And what does Elena Lincoln have to say? O.o This is my first story so please read and give criticism!
1. Preparations

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADE OF GREY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS FANFICTION! HOWEVER I DO OWN THE PLOT, STORYLINE, IDEA. AND ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT I MAKE UP. THANK YOU! XD**_

* * *

I wake up beside Christian. I can hear Phoebe crying down the hallway. I roll over and

nudge Christian, but he doesn't wake. After-all, he stayed up with her so I could rest.

I am exhausted. I just want to go back to sleep. Oh Christian please wake up. I lay my head on his chest and jostle him awake. He looks a me through hooded eyes, gets out of bed, and returns moments later with Phoebe. "Daddy's girl" He murmurs.

I smile and touch her cheek. She's just over a year old and Christian has already gotten me pregnant again. It seems that just when I get the weight off it comes back. I smile at him, Phoebe, and then I glance down at my belly that is starting to swell. I'm in the beginning of my second trimester of my third pregnancy.

Christian smiles at me. He knows what I'm thinking. "So, Ana?"

"Yes?"

"When will we know if were having a boy or girl?"

"Four weeks babe. Four more weeks"

"Elliot is going to love building yet another nursery." He shifts and lays Phoebe down In the crib beside our bed that we added into our room when she started her late night fits.

"Oh Christian" I lay my head on his shoulder "You know he loves to do things for the children considering he and Kate aren't having much luck…"

"I know." His arms tighten around me. "I love you."

"I love you too Christian, I want breakfast."

He smiles and send and quick text on his blackberry, "Breakfast in bed is on the way."

"Christian! Don't do that to Gail"

"Nonsense. Its downright embarrassing to walk into the kitchen. What with her and Taylor always flirting, the atmosphere is awkward. I wonder how they feel around us."

"I know…"

"You know, our five year anniversary is coming up…" he says tentatively.

"Oh yes…" I think back. It seems only yesterday we were celebrating our sons first birthday. Now he is four years old and as rambunctious as ever.

I cuddle up to Christian and begin to doze.

* * *

I'm jostled awake by sweet little Ted, he's laughing his high pitched laugh and the bed is shaking rapidly. I open my eyes to see Christian who has our impeccably ticklish son splayed defenseless on the bed.

"Christian" I croon as I sit up in the bed "Why must you harass the children at such an early hour?"

"Well" Christian pants between his own giggles "Considering you've slept until noon Anastasia, Ted and I figured you needed a wake up call" He laughs and picks Theodore up and places him on my lap.

I grin and wrap my arms around my handsome little man "How did you sleep son?"

"Good mommy, till daddy woke me up"

I scowl at Christian "Why did you wake our son up?"

"Well" He murmurs cooly "it was 10am Ana, and I thought he should get up so that he would go to bed earlier tonight."

"Good thinking." I glance at the calendar on the bedside table "Oh!"

"What is it?" Christian glances at me.

"We have dinner with your parents tonight. Remember? Were announcing my third pregnancy?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. What time?"

"Six, but we really should be there early. Grace said she had arranged quite a party. Apparently its another special occasion as well."

"Well considering she's the only one we've told she's probably gone all out, used this as an excuse to throw another big party."

I murmur my agreement and slide Ted off of my lap. "I should take a shower, by the time we get ready and get the children ready it will be time to leave." I slip out of bed and pad out of the room. '_gotta find Gail'_

* * *

I run into Taylor's now teenage daughter on the way to the kitchen. "Good morning Ana"

"Good morning Sophie, have you seen Gail"

"Ummmm, I believe she went to the store. Why do you ask?"

"Christian and I need to shower…We don't have much time. I need someone to watch the children for me."

"Well I could do it."

"Uhh, come with me."

I walk into our bedroom and Sophie gapes, she has never been in this room before. I follow her gaze and realize she's staring at my shirtless, dumbfounded husband.

Christian gapes at her "S-sophie, what a pleasant surprise, where is your father?"

"At the store with Gail sir."

"Uh, is this an emergency that can't wait until I'm properly clothed?"

Sophie stutters and I rush to her rescue "I was going to have her watch the children while we shower."

"Oh, okay, well Sophie if you don't mind can you bathe Theodore for us? It would be a huge help, all you have to do is run some water for him and sit in the bathroom with him. He washes himself but he needs help with his hair."

"Of corse ."

"Thank you Sophie." Christian stands and picks up Phoebe who is in the middle of a nap, he kisses her forehead and hands her over to Sophie. "Teddy, mind Sophie."

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"To grandma and grandpa's house, were having a party. So mind Sophie, take a bath, and I'll help you get dressed for the party. You can wear your pjs until then if you like, but you must bathe."

Teddy nods at Christian as he turns to leave the room. I smile at Sophie "Thanks sweetie."

She nods and exits as well.

* * *

Christian and I are all business in the shower, as we've already wasted away the day and we must leave the house in three hours. I idly wonder why Christian wants to leave so early as he washes my hair. As he's rinsing me off I decide to ask.

"Baby, why are we leaving so early?"

"Because, I have a surprise for Sophie. Taylor and Gail know about it."

"Well, she's always talking about how she misses out on the fancy parties and whatnot, so we've decided to include her in tonights celebrations."

"How so?"

"Well I was considering letting her come to the party as our guest."

"Oh Christian that would be great!" I turn and smile at him as I begin to wash his body.

"Meaning we have to leave early, we have to take her to get the full effect."

"What do you mean?" I rinse his body and he bends down so I can wash his hair.

"The dress, jewelry, hair, makeup, shoes, the whole nine yards."

"Mr. Grey, you are so generous."

"As are you Mrs. Grey."

I begin to rinse his hair. "So where are we taking her?"

"Where else?"

"Neimans?"

"The very same"

I smirk. "Does Taylor approve?"

"Why wouldn't he? We already have the dress picked out and everything. She's just getting the treatment."

I grin from ear to ear. _Oh fifty._

I turn the water off and step out. I begin to dry myself and he grabs a fluffy towel and does the same.

When we are both dried off I wrap up in my fluffy robe and he puts on a pair of boxers and lazily throws on a t shirt.

He glances at me while I'm drying my hair "I'll go get Teddy ready."

"When should I be ready?"

"Lets say….Two hours?"

"Okay. What type of clothing should I wear?"

"Well, mom said it would be a formal."

"Okay. I'll be ready."

* * *

I go into the closet and select a blue strapless hi-low dress with lace detailing. I lay it across the bed and select my blue pumps. I lay them beside the bed and go in search of some underwear. I look in the drawer and find my my black lacy bra/pantie set. This will do nicely.

I quickly dress and apply minimum makeup.

I carry my shoes and my purse with me into Phoebe's room. I assume Christian has already gotten Teddy. I set out to fine Phoebe a dress to wear to match mine. I see Christian walking briskly down the hallway.

He turns and looks at me "Ana, Ana, Anastasia Rose Grey." He looks seductively at me "I assume blue is the color for tonight?"

"Yes it is Christian."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a deep kiss. It send shockwaves through my body. I need this man, and I will have him before the night is finished.

He pulls away breathless "That is a lovely dress."

"Thank you Christian. Now out out out. I have to get our darling daughter ready."

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey." He strides out of the room and I continue poking for a dress for Phoebe.

I decide on a beautiful little princess dress with cap sleeves and lacing through the skirt. I stride downstairs with the dress and matching shoes and hair bow in hand. As I dress her she giggles in delight. Silk is her favorite fabric. You can tell by the way she acts when you dress her in it. My children will probably never want for a thing. They came out of the womb with an expensive taste and they will probably always be like this.

I look over at Sophie "Go get dressed sweetie. A day dress will do."

"Why?"

"We have a surprise for you. You'll love it. Just go get dressed please."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Christian and Teddy are sitting with Phoebe and I in the living room and Sophie is coming down the stairs

"Is this okay Ana?" Sophie is wearing a girlish green mini dress made of chiffon.

"Perfect. Lets go."

Christian picks up his blackberry "Taylor…Yes…Okay…Good."

We head down the elevator and once in the garage I see our SUV. Christian straps Phoebe into her carseat and helps Theodore get in. He opens my door for me and turns to Sophie, "So are you riding with us?"

"Yes sir."

He bows and politely opens the door for Sophie "Buckle up Miss Taylor."

"Yes sir." She buckles up as he closes her door gets behind the wheel and I close my door and smile at him, holding his hand.

* * *

_**This was my first EVER chapter. Chapter two will be coming tomorrow. PLEASE comment and such with constructive **_**_criticism! Thank you!_**


	2. A little girls dream

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY! **_

_**ENJOY! XD 3**_

* * *

"Mommy mommy mommy!" I giggle as teddy screams "Thats not Soeee!"

Sophie giggles her girly giggle and spins around and around "Oh thank you Mr and Mrs Grey!"

Christian smiles "Your welcome Sophie."

Sophie is wearing a beautiful strapless tiered dress that hits just above her knee. Its black on top with sequins and white on the bottom with exquisite black detailing. Her makeup is minimum but she looks like a little celebrity with her long dirty blonde hair is pulled up into a messy bun that somehow looks so elegant. She also has a beautiful diamond bracelet that I assume Taylor has given her.

Sophie runs to her father, careful because of her four inch black heels, and embraces him. "Thank you thank you thank you daddy!"

"Your welcome Sophie," Taylor embraces his daughter and I see a hint of emotion cross his face before he regains his serious business like demeanor.

Christian puts his arm around me "So are you ready to go?"

I smile up at him "Yes." Well all head for the vehicles. On the way out I glance at myself in the mirror. _'Damn, if they don't noise before we announce it they are stupid."_

* * *

Outside there is a limo waiting for all of us. Taylor slides in the front as we all pile in the back. Sophie looks at me "Why does dad always ride up front?"

"Force of habit I guess, he's just used to it. Its kinda his job hun. But he usually does as he pleases, as long as he's doing his job."

"Wow, I want to work for you guys. It seems fun."

Christian lets out a snort "You have no idea."

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE!_**

**_Hi guys! I know this was a VERY short chapter but I have a long one already in the works.._**

**_Stay tuned for chapter three, which should be up by the end of today or early tomorrow! Thanks!_**

**_First one to comment gets a cyber hug! XD 3_**


	3. Intruder

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY!**_

_**REMEMBER TO COMMENT/FOLLOW! XD 3**_

Christian leaps out of the limousine as we stop at the Grey's house. It is absolutely beautiful. An early autumn wonderland. It is late august and the cool breeze feels exquisite. I smile up at christian. We almost have a baby for every season. Christian wraps an arm around me and reads my mind yet again.

"Teddy was born in early sumer. Phoebe in late fall. Now this baby will be born in late winter. Then we can go to work on early spring…" He trails off.

I grin playfully "One child at a time babe."

He grasps my hand as we stroll into the house. He is carrying Phoebe and Sophie walks silently beside Teddy. They are so well behaved.

We get to the great room and I see all of the party guests. Its 5:45 and the house is full. I grasp Teddy's hand and set out to find Carrick and Grace. They are in the dining hall when I find them. I rush over and hug Grace for throwing this wonderful party.

Grace smiles "Hello Ana, how has your day been"

"Very good, thank you Grace." I turn my attention to Ted "Say hello to your grandparents Theodore."

"Hi granma and granpa"

Carrick scoops him up "Teddy!"

Ted hugs him tightly "Granpa!"

Carrick chuckles and holds Theodore tightly "You all should bring them around more often. Although, I understand how difficult it is with work and whatnot."

Christian, and Sophie finally catch up with us. Christian is holding Phoebe and Grace immediately takes her "Theres my grand daughter!"

Carrick glances at the clock and realizes its time. He balances Teddy on his hip and tings his glass with a spoon.

Everyone turns their attention to us standing at the head of the table, Mia and Elliot join us, I idly wonder why Kate didn't show.

Carrick smiles "Friends. Thank you all for coming tonight, we have a wonderful announcement. In fact, its been locked down so tightly I don't even know what it is." He pauses for a beat while the quests chuckle. "Well, I shall turn the floor over to my youngest son and his wife." He smiles at us "Christian, Ana, you have the floor" He says gently.

Christian raises his glass "Again I'd like to thank all of you for coming. Ana and I have wonderful news."

He pauses and looks at me, "We'd like to announce that we are having yet another child. This is a monumental moment in our lives and we are happy to share it. After all, most of you know of Ana's complications with her last pregnancy, so this is truly a blessing. Thank you."

I gaze at Christian, he is so charming.

Everyone mixes and mingles and we are being hearded elsewhere to eat.

I motion for Christian to go on ahead, he obliges and leads the start struck Sophie out of the room, following the crowd. I have to change Phoebe. I take her into the downstairs guest bedroom and begin changing her as Teddy plays with my blackberry, completely emerged in it. The door opens and I feel my motherly instincts telling me to check on my son. I turn around and see Theodore staring at her. I know her. That platinum blonde bob. that sleek, sly look about her "Elena" I say.

"Anastasia, I heard your little announcement."

I straighten up and hold my children close with my finger on the speed dial. "And"

"I think its ridiculous that you've decided to bring another innocent child into this world. What if they find out about who Christian used to be? What he used to do? What he STILL is Anastasia!"

"He is nothing like that anymore. He's a changed man"

"You don't deserve him. I created him."

"Elena why are you even here?"

"Because, I can go and do as I please."

Teddy begins to cry "Mommy I wanna go! Mommy wheres daddy?"

I stroke his cheek, "lets go son." I begin to walk and take my eyes off her. I hear a familiar click noise. I instantly put myself in between her and my children. She holds a gun steadily toward us "Don't move Grey"

I have my hand in front of me. I press number 2 on my speed dial. It calls Christian.

"Let us go Elena"

"No. Why should I? You've ruined Christians life."

"In what way. I've given him love, a family. What else is there?" I hear running footsteps coming toward us.

"He doesn't need love!" She shouts. As she pulls the trigger I duck, pining my children under me. The bullet lodges in the wall and Christian bursts into the room with Taylor and Sawyer trailing behind wielding guns, pointed directly at Elena. I sit up and look down to see blood. I landed flat on my belly. I look at Christian "Hospital." I say before my world goes black and I fall the rest of the way to the floor. The last thing I hear is Teddy's small gasp.


	4. Shocking Discovery

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY! XD 3 **_

_**ENJOY! **_

* * *

I wake up in a hospital bed. I turn my head to one side and see I'm in a double room. My eyes focus in on the bed next to mine and I see Teddy and Christian cuddled up. Christian has a protective arm around Teddy. Teddy is wrapped around Christian hugging him tight.

I try to sit up. The second I move Christian bolts awake and hurries to my side. Careful not to disturb Teddy. "Anastasia"

He breathes as he grasps my hand and places his hand on my belly "Your both fine." Tears prick his eyes "Your both fine."

I nod. I'm in shock "And Elena?"

"Jail."

"I want my daughter. Now."

"Anastasia she's at home. They were afraid to let her spend the night. She is in Sophie's care."

"I don't think you heard me clearly. I. Want. My. Daughter."

Christian's eyes widen. He's never seen this side of me. But considering what happened last night I want my whole family here with me. I yank his blackberry out of his shirt pocket and dial Taylor's number "Taylor…Yes…I'm fine. Thank you…Are you home…Good…Bring Phoebe asap…Yes Sophie may come see me. I didn't realize she was worried…Thanks." I click the end button and hand it back to Christian.

Christian smirks "I think thats the quickest phone call you've ever made."

I grin. "Christian. I'm hungry, thirsty, and I want my little boy in this bed."

"As you wish ." He picks up Theodore and gingerly lays him beside me. I smile down at my beautiful son "I love you Teddy."

He grasps me sleepily as his little eyes open "Momma. Your otay momma. Daddy cried."

My heart constricts at I glance at Christian. He has one hand on my belly, and his head is resting on his other arm. His face down into the bed. I look back at Teddy.

"Son, its okay now. Its all okay."

Teddy places his hand on Christian's "Daddy it otay. It all otay."

Christian shoots up and embraces us both. He whispers in my ear where Teddy can't hear, "Anastasia, I thought I'd lost you again, I thought I'd lost our baby. I died inside. I was a vegetable on the inside and the only thing keeping my soul alive was that little beeping on your monitor, and all of our children being safe." He pulls away and goes back to his normal demeanor so he doesn't frighten Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, they say mommy is fit to move. So do you want to take her downstairs to eat?"

"Yes daddy!"

I smile. "May I walk?"

"No, unfortunately you have to be in a wheel chair. Let me notify the nurse." He presses the nurse button on the side of my bed and Nurse Nora bursts in. I inwardly groan.

Christian makes a face as she eyes Teddy "This is your mother's bed little boy."

He cowers close to me "Mommy said I only have to mind family, Mrs. Taylor, Sophie, and the security team."

Nurse Nora smirks and begins checking my vitals. When she is done Christian picks me up and places me in the wheel chair. He assigns Teddy the job of sitting in my lap and holding my hand. "We have to protect our women don't we Teddy?"

Teddy smiles as he holds my hand and rambles.

When we get to the cafeteria I am shocked. It is empty and There is a single table in the back with a red table cloth..Its set for three, and has a high chair sitting at one end. The lights are dim and I see Taylor emerge with my sweet little Phoebe. Christian wheels me up to the table at the end where the is no chair.

"We never got to have our meal Mrs. Grey."

He places Phoebe in her high chair and Teddy In his chair. I am facing Christian and have my children on each side of me. I am content.

After a wonderful breakfast I am whisked through examinations and then discharged from the hospital. I am then taken across town to Doctor Greene for my appointment. If were at all lucky we might be able to find the gender today.

* * *

Teddy is so excited. Dr. Greene told him the gender of the baby and he is sworn to secrecy until we get home.

The second we pull into the garage he screams "Twin! Twin twin twin girl! Daddy whats a twin girl?"

Christian's eyes are wide and he doesn't speak until we get inside the house. He goes immediately to the liquor cabinet and pulls out the brandy and starts drinking. I laugh as he gives me a stern look that says _'Take our children to bed. I'm about to get drunk.'_

* * *

After he is all liquored up and we are in bed he begins to speak. I am laying sprawled out and he has his head on my belly softly crooning to our two baby girls.

"Shhh, I'm guna raise you, and protect you, and not let you fuck anyone until your thirty. I promise." He kisses my bare belly "You girls are guna be such angels. But you must be ladies in everything you do. For daddy will be very angry if you don't. And when daddy gets angry he gets frightened. And when he gets frightened he gets drunk. But daddy isn't drunk. Don't worry. Daddy not drunk."

He looks at me and nibbles my ear "I'm so drunk." And like that he's out like a light.

I grin and fall into a deep slumber.


	5. Teddy's Shocking Discovery

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY! **_

_**ENJOY XD 3**_

* * *

I bolt awake and run to the bathroom and throw up. Christian is by my side immediately. Its 6am. I feel gross. Christian holds my hair as I finish and brush my teeth.

He looks down at me and holds me close "Not the ideal way to spend our fifth anniversary is it?"

"No." I groan and relax. He picks me up and carries me to the couch downstairs. Gail gives me a questioning look and I shrug.

Christian looks at her and speaks "Mine and Anastasia's bed needs to be striped and changed. Anastasia left a mess."

"Yes sir." She scurries out as he lays me on my back and carefully curls around me.

I am a hefty six months and my stomach is huge. I have to go to the doctor in a week to determine if bed rest is necessary. These girls are killing me. Worry is etched on his face as he gingerly rubs my stomach. I run my hand through his hair.

"Anastasia. I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When we met. I was younger than I said."

"What on earth are you talking about Christian?"

"Well. I lied because I wanted to space out the number of sub missives I've had so I didn't frighten you with how quickly I went from one to another."

"Okay? How old are you? Honest?"

"I'll be 28 the day after your due date. I never lied about the day. Just the year."

"Christian your less than a year older than me?"

"Yes."

"How did you hide this for so long?"

"When my parents realized how smart I was they paid some people off to change my files. I was put straight into the fourth grade when I was six. Top of my class in fact. And I was to tell nobody my age. I was entering high school when I turned twelve. My parents decided to homeschool me. I met Elena and we started our affair when I turned 13. I had dropped out of college when I was 17. and it was all down hill from there. I met you when I was really 23."

I shrug. "This is the least of my worries. and it doesn't surprise me. Christian, I've been married to you for half a decade. Nothing surprises me anymore."

Christian smiles and gently hugs me. We lay on the couch in our sitting room and watch the sun come up "I love you Anastasia"

"I love you too Christian." I drift to sleep

* * *

I hear a knock at the door and my eyes shoot to the clock. 8:30 am. Elliot is right on time.

I look at Gail and plead "Keep him busy, just until Christian and I change."

Gail smiles "Certainly."

Christian carries me upstairs and we quickly put on our clothes. I slip on a pale blue maxie skirt and a long-sleeved white cable knit sweater. I then decide to wear Christians too-big-for-me house shoes because my feet are so swollen. Christian puts on a simple pair of blue jeans and his white sweater that matches mine. He slips on some socks and quickly braids my hair for me.

He looks me over once, decides I'm acceptable, and picks me up, carrying me down stairs.

Elliot eyes us but quickly dismisses the thought as he pulls out his plans for the nursery. Building will start next week for the nursery. I agree to Elliot's plans and tell him I trust his taste. I look at christian. I need to get my feet up. I feel awful.

Christian takes me and lays me on the couch so I can rest. Teddy comes running into the room "Mommy!"

I smile and place my little man on the couch beside me. "Whats wrong baby?"

He puts his face on my belly "I got scared mommy."

"Tell me what happened."

He looks at Christian and shuts his mouth. He clearly wants to tell me alone. Christian leaves the room and Teddy begins to talk.

"Momma, you know how daddy has marks on him?"

"Yes son."

"I had a dream bout him. And the marks."

"Tell me about it."

"He was iddi bitty and looked like me and he was bein held down and burned. Someone was burning him with a white stick. Mommy it was scary!" He hugs my neck and cries.

"Baby, shhh, its okay, daddy is safe."

"Mommy. Is that what really happened to daddy?"

"Son. Why don't you go and put some clothes on. I need to talk to your father. Come back and Ill give you an answer."

* * *

Christian comes in and sits down on the couch beside me "What was that about."

"Teddy had a dream about your childhood. He somehow figured out where you got your scars. I didn't tell him he was right. I thought we should do that together."

Pain crosses his face. "Okay." He pauses and raises his voice "Theodore. Come here."

Teddy come in the room and sits on Christian's lap "Daddy. Where did you get your dots?"

"They are scars, and a very mean man caused them. But its okay now Teddy. They don't hurt anymore. Its all okay." Christian kisses Ted's Hair "Feel better?"

"I guess so...I want to watch TV with Sophie."

"Go ahead."

Teddy gets up and exits to the TV room. I look at Christian and give him a small kiss on the lips. "Can I have a foot rub?"

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey." Christian smiles as he kneels on the floor. Oh his tough is exquisite. I lay my head back and enjoy the sensation.


	6. Sophie's Discovery

"Don't touch me! Your not Ana! Don't!" I wake up to christian screaming to the top of his lungs. I try to shake him awake. He's having another panic attack. These have been coming very often. He screams again "Fuck you! Go away! Get the fuck out of my life Elena! I love her not you!" He bolts upright and grabs my arm. He realizes its me and collapses beside me. "Oh Ana. It happened again."

I hold him close, he lays his head on my shoulder, buries his face in my neck and tries to slow his breathing.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Teddy is peeking around the corner "I heard yelling"

Christian whispers "Make him go Ana. Don't let him see me this way."

I look sadly at Teddy. "Mommy just had a bad dream baby. Go lay in bed. I'l be there to tuck you in soon."

Teddy cheers up. "Yes mother!" He runs out and closes the door behind him. Its 6 am.

I hold Christian for a few more moments. He sits up and looks at me. Eyes filled with pain. "I can't go back to sleep Ana. Can we go watch TV?"

"Yes, just let me go tuck Ted in first." I get up and waddle into Ted's room.

I tuck him back in and say sweet dreams.

As I get up I take a look around Ted's room. It is very simple for a boy's room, but thats how he likes it.

The walls are pale blue and there is a white rug beside his double bed which is sideways and up against his large window, the back board up against the wall.I look at the 'toy corner' as he calls it. All of his toys are put away neatly. I look at the other corner. There is a big plush chair and a tv mounted on the wall. The remote is placed neatly on the arm. I idly wonder where he got his organization from, and at such a young age. Finally, I look up above his headboard. At the framed blankie. Its pale blue, just like his walls and sheets, and its dirty, with holes in it. I know its Christian's. It has never been washed. Christian has kept it framed since he was eight. He never let Grace wash it. When we replaced the frame I got a smell of it. It doesn't smell grungy. But it smells of drugs, and hard liquor, and cigarettes. It also has another smell. Christian says it smells like his mother, its truly all he has left of her. He loves her, but he hates her at the same time.

When I get to the tv room Christian is already dressed in a blue sweatshirt and black jeans. He has my clothes laid out. A black long sleeved maxie dress and a white belt. I assume I'll be wearing his slippers to the doctor.

We cuddle on the couch and I decide I'm feeling brave. I slip my hand under his shirt and trail my fingers up his chest. I rub my fingers lightly over his scars. circling them. He grasps my arm and yanks my hand out of his shirt

"To much Ana" he whispers.

I nod and lay on my back with my head in his lap. He looks at the clock. "Come." I am swept off my feet and frankly it angers me.

He slips my fuzzy boots on my feet and leads me to the car. "Taylor is going to come with us. I know how you favor him."

"Okay." I look behind me as Taylor kisses Sophie on the cheek and tells her something. I realize that Gail has gone into town. I look at Christian and my eyes widen "Christian. You can't possibly think its a good idea to leave our children in the care of _Sawyer. _I mean, leaving them with Taylor is fine but _Sawyer!" _

"Anastasia. I've decided to make Sophie our regular babysitter. You trust her, as do I. So why not?"

"Christian. She is a thirteen year old girl."

"A very smart thirteen year old girl who knows how to shoot and fight like a man."

"Oh…" I consider this "Okay. Today is her trial."

I get in the backseat of the car and Christian slides in beside me.

I silently lay my head on Christian and begin to cry.

He hold me close "Whats wrong?"

"I'm hurting so bad. Christian we have to talk to Dr. Greene about some way to help me."

When we walk into the building Christian passes everyone that is in line. He slaps a large stack of hundred dollar bills on the counter "Grey. Here to see Greene. Now!"

The receptionist nods and gets us in immediately. The second we get back to the room Christian yells "Induce her Greene!"

Greene pales "Its not that simple. She needs to be examined first. Thoroughly."

Christian huffs and sits me on the table. "Now. I don't care whose waiting."

Green snorts and has me to lay on my back. She gives me a long examination and gives Christian a piece of paper "I'm admitting her to the hospital. I'm going to induce her tomorrow morning."

Christian picks me up and carries me to the car.

When we get to the hospital our children are there. With just Sophie. My eyes widen at Taylor. "How. Did. They. Get. Here."

Taylor chuckles "Sawyer."

I immediately relax was I hold out my arms to take my children into my arms. Sophie is standing at the edge of the room. Looking troubled. "Sophie whats wrong?"

"Mrs. Grey. Can I speak with you alone."

"Sure."

We've let Phoebe stay in the room with me, because she wouldn't know any better anyways.

"What is it sophie?"

"Well, when I was babysitting Teddy was watching Looney-Toons and Phoebe was sleeping. Mr. Grey texted me and said to pack you two enough clothe to last a week. He said this was the one time I could go into the bedroom unattended. So I got into a drawer that had a 'C' on it. I figured that would be his underwear drawer or something. Because yours had a little A on it. But I found a bunch of…other stuff"

My heart stops. Sophie found our play drawer.

"Sophie what did you see."

"Rope, a ball with leather straps, a riding crop, handcuffs, and another box. I didn't open it. But it was a shiny metal box and has perfectly clean. Everything was so clean. I saw a few other things that I didn't fully comprehend. But I shut the drawer. I didn't think it was my business."

"Why are you telling me babe?"

"Because. I think he's going to rape you Ana."


	7. Uh oh

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY! **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I would like to send a **_**BIG**_** shout out to some of my readers. **_

_**aabc- you have been with me every step of the way! **_

_**And to my readers who comment-**_

_**Big shout out to:**_

** Ch.1- And1rea, girlofmidnight, vannesa, iamkaren10, FairTaxGirl, li evans, deltabelle, Kourtney94, and kathd16 **

** Ch. 2- TwiTribute and Isles**

** Ch. 3- aabc and iamkaren10**

** Ch.4 - aabc and girlofmidnight**

** Ch. 5- aabc and Charhamblin**

** Ch. 6- BabyMcSteamy, , iamkaren10, and aabc**

**Now that I have all of my thanks out of the way this Chapter is dedicated to:**

_**aabc!**_

_**Enjoy everybody! **_

And just so ya'll know, I know for a fact I have a total of _** 48 followers **_and _**2,965 readers! **_So comment, comment, comment!

Okay, I'll let ya enjoy the story now!

XD 3 Peace out

-Leigh

I gape at her for a moment and then laugh so hard I almost fall out of bed. My face turns red and my ribs are burning before I can stop.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie! Christian is not going to_ rape _me!" I laugh a bit more and tears come to my eyes.

"Wait, why does he have those things? Did you already know about them?" Her eyes are wide and etched with concern.

"Yes darling I know about them. Truth is, I can't tell you why he has those things. Its really up to Christian."

She pauses and yells "Mr. Grey! Help me!"

I gasp as Christian bursts into the room followed by Taylor and Sawyer who's guns are drawn.

Christian picks up Sophie my her arms "Are. You. Hurt."

"Nope!" She turns her attention toward Taylor and Sawyer. "Out. I need to talk to and Ana."

Taylor chuckles as they exit and Sophie squares her shoulders at us. " . I know you have rape devices."

I think Christians chin almost drops to the floor. His face turns white and for once he's speechless.

I look at him "Should we tell her?"

"NO!"

"Christian. Let me handle it."

"Fine"

"Look, Sophie. Sometimes when adults have sex they like to spice it up. Those are like…adult toys."

"Oh…."

Christian regains composure and crosses the room at her. He glares down imposingly "Never. Tell. A. Soul."

Sophie nods "I promise ."

….

I start to wake from a dreamless nap, I have Phoebe laying on one side of me asleep…This is weird. When I fell asleep Christian was holding her on one side and teddy was laying on my other side. I sit up and look at Christian. He doesn't notice I'm awake. He's looking at Teddy intently.

I hear Teddy's small, yet demanding voice. "I don't care. Make mommy comfy. I want big room. Yes like hotel!" He runs his small hand through his hair just like his dad "Do it now."

Christian laughs and high fives Teddy. The phone rings again and before Christian can get to it Teddy has already pushed the send button and stuck the phone to his ear.

"Lil' Grey…Yeah…Okay…I'll tell dad." He hangs up and turns to Christian.

"Mommy getting moved in one hour."

I clear my throat and Christian turns around. I finally speak.

"Christian Grey. You have corrupted my son."

Christian smiles "I know. But I don't care."

….

An hour later I am in a beautiful hospital room. It had a plush seating area and a double hospital bed. No doubt so Christian is able to sleep with me, Phoebe, and Ted comfortably. I look at Christian and tears well up in my eyes. Christian knows whats wrong. He holds me close and presses his face into my hair. "I know baby. I know."

"Oh Christian. I changed my mind! I don't want a natural birth! I don't! All I want is my girls out as fast as possible. I want a Cesarean! Please."

"That's what I wanted from the beginning."

"But what if its too late!"

"Anastasia Rose Grey! You know for a fact that its not too late. I'm telling Greene first thing tomorrow to drug you up so high you won't even feel it!"

I start to sob. "I wana go home"

"Oh baby I know. I love you so much. You are my world. My life. My soul."

"Christian. My water just broke…."


	8. It's Baby Time!

_**Okay guys! So I'm going to do this Chapter from Christian's POV because, as was stated in the the previous chapter, Ana will be drugged so high that her POV is pointless lol!**_

_**Enjoy! xD 3**_

_**-Leigh**_

…

"Get. Her. Relief." I growl at Greene.

Ana makes another choked sound and screams as she holds my hand. I can't take it anymore. I run to the door and yell out of it "MOTHER! MOM! BRING YOUR DAMN ASS IN HERE!" My mother comes running in and I grab her arms "Get. My. Wife. Into. Surgery!"

She puts her hands on my face trying to calm me "Christian, listen to me. Ana has to be to a certain point before we can take her back. Please calm down and comfort your wife. Give me ten minutes, I'm going to pull some strings." She turns and walks out as I lay my head on the side of Ana's bed and rub her arm.

I look at her intently "I love you Anastasia Rose Grey. Your going to pull through…"

When they take her into surgery I'm right beside her holding her hand. She is unconscious and they say I can go into the waiting room. But I don't. I must stay beside my Anastasia. I don't look anywhere but her face. And for the first time I pray. I pray to God that she is okay. Her face looks so peaceful. I start to sway and they give me a chair. I sit down and put my forehead to hers. I start to speak to her.

"Anastasia. I will give our children everything. I will do everything to ensure they are never hurt. I will give you the world wether you like it or not. I love you. I want you to have everything. I've given you the house, the ring, and myself. But I have so much more to give. Oh Ana, please be okay. Please."

I hear a faint cry and a nurse taps on my shoulder "Mr. Grey. Would you like to cut the cord?"

I nod and take the scissors from her hand. They let me hold her for a minute and then she is taken to be examined.

There's a problem with the second baby…She is immediately taken out of the room and I can't see her.

They ask me to leave while they sew Ana up.

I go into the private waiting room and sit down. I'm going to be physically sick. I look around and see my Mother, Father, Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Mia, Ray, Carla, Sophie, Taylor, Sawyer, Gail, and finally my beautiful children. Teddy comes and sits in my lap. His eyes are red.

"Daddy. Is momma okay?"

"Mommy is fine Teddy. She just has to get sewn up and cleaned off. We can see her when she wakes up."

"What about my sisters?"

I pause and Mia rushes over "What. About. Them."

"They are fine Mia, the first one is healthy as can be, the second one is in the NICU. I didn't get to hold the second one."

Mom lets out a breath and stomps out of the room. She slams the door and I can hear her yelling at someone.

Everyone grows silent again and Teddy touches my shirt. "Why is blood here dad?"

"Because your little sister had blood on her."

"WHAT? Why was sissy bleeding?"

"Because she was inside mommy, and inside your body is blood."

"Oh…" He contemplates this for a while.

I hear the door open and a nurses comes in "Mr. Grey. You may see your children now."

"Oh my girls." I breathe.

I hold my daughter (Baby A) and look at her beautiful blue eyes. Oh God. She is her mother made over. I look at my second daughter. "I'll hold you soon lithe angel."

….

_**Okay guys! I know that was a short chapter but I'm going back to Ana's POV in the next one! And I am planning on a very…..steamy 10th or 11th chapter. I haven't decided WHICH yet, but its going to come very soon…And so is Christian ;)**_

_**XD 3**_

_**Stay tuned! Love you guys!**_


	9. Hospital Stay

_**I want to just thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support. This is a wonderful community with a lot of very positive people. I have escaped to this website for a sense of security and I have gotten nothing but kindness and love since I posted my first ever chapter. Wether it be Personal Messages or Reviews. Thank all of you for the support and encouragement you have given me to continue my creative writing dreams. Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy! xD 3**_

_**-Leigh**_

…

I wake up groggy and feel around in my bed. Teddy and Phoebe are laying with me. Christian is sitting in one of the fluffy chairs leaning back. He has bags under his eyes and looks like he's half asleep. He has a bundle in each arm and two bottles propped on his chest. I realize something at this moment. Those are my new baby girls! My eyes shoot the rest of the way open and I try to get Christian's attention.

"Christian! Wake up!"

Christian's head snaps up and he looks around, trapped under the girls. "Ana! Whats wrong?"

"I want to hold my girls."

He grins and slowly manages to get up. He crosses the room and I wake Teddy "Son, meet your new sisters." He smiles and holds his hands out.

Christian shakes his head "You can't hold them just yet. But you can touch them, as long as your gentle."

Teddy smiles big as my daughters are placed in my lap and Christian takes Phoebe from me. My eyes well up with tears and love. Most of all pride. I look up at Christian. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been in and out for two days baby…Look under the blankets. I had them do something."

I look under the blanket and see my flat tummy and grin. I had been talking to Grace about the possibility of bringing my body back to normal. I run my hand over my belly. Theres a very thin line of stitches on my stomach. But thats it. I'm flat. I look up at Christian and grin.

"Christian Grey you are truly amazing."

He grins his boyish grin. "Thank you Anastasia. Um…There is one thing we need to talk about."

"Which is?" I smile and snuggle my girls.

"Names. I have a surprise for you."

"Well…Tell me?"

"I would like to name one of them after my mother. I realize that I love her no matter how much I don't want to admit it. She hurt me in so many ways but I still love her. She spent the last moments of her life trying to make me believe she loved me."

My mind flashes back to when I found out about his mother's death. He didn't have the heart to tell me so he wrote it in a journal

….

_"Baby, Mommy loves you. Do you love me?" My head didn't say yes for me, it didn't say anything. "Please Baby, I want to hear your voice at least once." I don't know why I'm having tears now too. Car doesn't say anything either._

_"At least come here Baby, let me give you a kiss." I don't want a kiss, I don't want her to touch me. My body hurts too much to go over there._

_"Oh, Christian. I always thought when I had a baby I'd spoil him with love and a beautiful house and push him on the swings. Read to him, watch him grow up. I'm sorry Baby, so very sorry." Her tears are loud noises now, and I don't want to look at her anymore. So I look at Car. "Good, Baby. You play with your car, don't look at me Christian. Take good care of Car." More loud tears. How does she know his name? Did he tell her when I was sleeping? I frown, Car doesn't tell me things._

_I lay with him and close my eyes while Mommy's tears get less loud._

…_._

"Ella is a beautiful name Christian."

"Now you get to pick one."

"Ummmm…I like the name London."

"Now…Which one should we name which?"

I look at him seriously. "Obviously one of them looks a bit like your mother. Which is it?"

"Well…" He points to the baby in my left arm "She looks like my mom made over."

"I think we should name her Ella Renita."

"Why?"

"Because, Renita means reborn."

"Ella Renita Grey" He breathes. "I love it."

I smile up at him and he points to the baby on my right "Can we name her London Cori Grey?"

"Certainly."

He leans down and kisses me just as Elliot bursts in "So what are the names of my new nieces?"

I grin up at him. "Ella Renita Grey on the left and London Cori Grey on the right."

Everyone gasps at my baby girl's name Grace crosses the room and whispers at me "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes. Christian picked it. Its truly a lovely name."

Everyone seems to calm and the whole family is in my room for about an hour until I'm totally exhausted. The girls are whisked away for some testsand Sawyer takes Phoebe and Teddy home. Christian and I are left alone and I invite him to lay with me. I cuddle up to him "Christian, can we take a shower."

"Ana, if we have sex it could hurt you."

"No sex. Just shower"

"Fine." He picks me up and takes me to the bathroom. He takes both our clothes off at a rapid pace and presses his mouth hard against mine while he turns the shower on. I knot my hands in his hair and he groans. I can feel his erection pressing up against me. He picks me up and puts me in the shower "Oh Anastasia. I love you so much."

"I love you too Christian."

Our shower is normal from there on. Until he puts the plug in the drain and has me sit down on the edge of the tub. He washes me off completely and picks me up, setting me on my feet. He slowly dries me and, to my surprise, sticks two fingers inside me. I gasp and loo at him.

He smiles "Tight as usual."

I blush and wrap the fluffy towel around my body, tromping out of the bathroom. "Where are my clothes?" I say nonchalantly.

He chuckles at my dismay and reaches into a bad and pulls out a pale purple t shirt and some loose, darkwash jeans for me. I smirk at him.

"Christian. I need underwear."

He smiles and pulls a pair of his boxer briefs and a white bra out for me. "I didn't think any of your…sexy ensembles would be very comfortable.

I scowl. Damn these mood swings. I take the clothes and slip them on quickly. "Thanks Christian."

He slips on a black shirt and light wash jeans I didn't even notice he had put on underwear.

….

I'm sitting on the bed in between Christian's legs and he's drying my hair when Taylor enters.

"Ana, you're being released today. Congrats. A nurse is on her way to do the paperwork."

I smile at Taylor and he opens the door for a very young male nurse.

His jaw drops at me. "Mrs. Grey?"

I nod and smile. Christian's arms tighten protectively around me.

The nurse begins to ask a series of questions that quite frankly bore the living hell out of me. When he is finished Christian puts his arm around me, grabs our bags and escorts me to the area were supposed to pick up our girls. I feel amazing. I can not believe that I had these girls just three days ago. Christian tries to make casual conversation.

"I just realized something Ana."

"What?"

"We have to buy a" His face twists in mock horror "van."

I gasp and we both burst out laughing.

I honestly cannot wait to get home…

…..

_**Okay guys! I promise to update by (at the latest) 10PM CST TODAY! Hold me to it!**_


	10. Coming Home New playroom

**Okay guys this chapter will hold various surprises! Enjoy!**

**-Leigh 3 xD**

….

I unstrap London from her carseat and Christian already has Ella out and starts to take her in the house. I shake my head a bit. I know he's had a revelation about his mother….I'm going to have to call Flynn.

I smile as we walk in the house. We take the girls upstairs and pause outside the nursery. When we go in it is beautiful. The walls are white and the floor is hardwood. London's side is decked out all in purple and Ella's side is done up in green. The room is perfect.

…

When ALL our girls have been fed and put to sleep (including Phoebe) we go to pay a visit to Teddy I hold him close and rock him to sleep.

Christian smiles "Your so good with them. By the time you got Phoebe and London to sleep I had barely even lain Ella down."

I giggle as I lay Teddy in his race car bed "Well, I guess its a motherly thing."

He leads me down the hallway to a door I've never seen. I always thought it was an alternate entrance to Taylor and Gail's wing. He unlocks and opens the door. I gasp. Its the red room of pain all over again….But its….purple now? I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

He shrugs "I wanted this to be our special place. And I know how you feel about the red theme"

I smile and run my hand down his face "What do you have in mind, Mr. Grey?"

"Oh I think you know. Except. Lets change it up." He strolls over to the drawer and pulls out two pairs of handcuffs "Your turn to dominate."

…SEX SCENE…

My eyes widen but I can't turn down the opportunity. I kiss his lips and whisper in his ear.

"Undress for me. Now."

He shakily peels off his clothes. "Lay down."

He lays back and I cuff him to the bed. "Relax." I place a blindfold on him, slip off my jeans, and blindfold him "Ready baby?"

He nods.

I kiss his lips hotly and begin nipping at his face. I lick from his chin along his jawline to his ear with the tip of my tongue. He lets out a low groan and I see his erection grow. I nip down his neck to his shoulder. "Safe word?" I ask.

"Pain."

"Okay." I gently suck on his shoulder and get rougher and rougher. When I'm satisfied with that hicky I move on to his arms. I kiss up and down his right arm. stopping at the bend of his arm and the inside of his wrist to give him deep purple hickies. I continue the process with the left arm. When I get to his thumb I suck for a moment until his is quivering. I smile. This is going to be fun. And I'm just getting started. I softly nip at his balls and toy with the soft skin. I lick very slowly from the base of his sack all the way up to the tip of his penis. "Delicious."

"Ana, please. More."

"Can I….."

"Yes. You can."

I sit on his stomach and kiss each and every scar. Licking them slightly. "Christian I can't take this. Fuck me."

He groans. "Undo me first."

I undo the cuffs and he throws me on my back, rips the boxers off of me and starts plowing hard into me.

"Fuck. Ana. You. Are. So. Tight!" He says in time with his thrusts. He flips me over on my stomach, pulls my behind up in the air and takes me from behind.

"OH Christian!" I scream in pleasure, my hands wringing in the bedsheets. "Fuuuuuck!" A very satisfying orgasm rips through my body as I convulse around him and he empties himself in me. The last thing I see is him pulling out of me and curling around my facedown, sweaty body like a small child.

…END SEX SCENE…

I wake up with Christian curled around my naked body. I play with his chest hair and kiss his temple while he sleeps. I decide to get up. I slip on the boxers and his shirt and wonder out of the room to check on my children. I stick my head in each of their rooms and they are all sleeping intently. I go downstairs and see Taylor on the phone in his office. I vaguely hear him

"No…that can't be…I'll talk to Mr. Grey immediately…Don't…I'll have his wife explain…because he can't exactly _**FIRE **_her over this shit…and if she tells him he will be more concerned…I'm just trying to protect the family Welch….Your right…This can't get out of hand…Goodbye." He furiously hangs up the phone and I hear him clear his throat.

"It isn't polite to listen in Ana."

Just then Christian comes rushing down the stairs in jeans and a T-shirt. I wonder just how quickly he got up.

"Taylor. I've received a concerning phone call. I want you to go upstairs with Gail and help her dress the twins and pack a bag. Cover. Her. I'm going to pack mine and Ana's bags and have her get dressed. Sawyer is already taking care of Sophie and Theodore. Be ready to go in twenty."

"Sir. What's going on."

"We will all meet at my parents' house. Anastasia and I will go in one car with the Twins and Sawyer. You, Sophie and Gail are with Teddy and Phoebe in the other. Understood?" He doesn't even give time for Taylor to answer. "Good." He grabs my arm and rushes upstairs.

…

**Okay! I know that was a short chapter but as promised its up! It is now 9: pm CST and I am posting this chapter….NOW!se**


	11. URGENT MESSAGE TO READERS!

_Hi guys. This is Leigh's boyfriend. She is in the hospital. She was making dinner for us last night when the cat got under her feet and caused her to cut her thumb. She cut about 2mm into the bone. _

_She asked me to type up this "Author's note" for her. _

_She promises to have the next chapter up by Saturday (She is being discharged tomorrow)._

_She says she already has it halfway typed and just needs to finish. But it might take a while since she only has one functioning hand at the moment. _

_Leigh would like to thank you ahead of time for understanding. _

_If you have any questions, confusions, or concerns you can PM her or comment and I will read it to her and respond accordingly. _

_Thank you. _

_- Nic without the "k"_


	12. Injury Update!

She is being discharged from the hospital in an hour. They said she doesn't have nerve damage and should make a full recovery. Thank all of you for your get well wishes.

-Nic


	13. Christian, don't step on a nerve

As we drive to Grace and Carrick's house I eye Christian "What. Happened"

"Some guy called, claimed to be my father. Started telling me a lot of info about my early life. It freaked me out. He said he knew where I lived, who I married, and everything. Every question I asked he answered correctly. Then I realized it was all common knowledge. Right when I was about to hang up he recited the children's full names and birthdays. Thats when I got scared."

I contemplate this "Christian…I want you to stay with me and the children. Let the pros handle this."

"Ana, you know how I am…"

"Yes, But please."

"Ana. I'm staying with Sawyer and Taylor."

"Were getting the FBI involved."

"Anastasia no." I can see him tense even more.

"Yes. Your ass is staying with me and our children. Sawyer and Taylor are staying with us to. I mean it. I may be healing quickly and feeling great but I'm very testy right now. So don't step on a nerve."

"This discussion is not over." He pulls into the garage. I sigh as we get all of the kids inside. I'm so worn out. But I won't sleep until the FBI arrives tonight. Taylor is on the phone with Quantico now. This is so stressful. Grace comes and embraces me "Ana sweetie. This is all going to be fine."

"Oh Grace. Thank you for letting us crash in your living room."

She looks disgusted "Nonsense. My son and his wife will not 'crash' in a living room. You will sleep in Christian's old room, the twins can sleep across the hall from you, Teddy can sleep with Elliot and Mia has offered to let Phoebe sleep in her bed."

"Where is Kate?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen or heard from her, and Elliot hasn't said anything."

"Oh…."

Grace keeps talking about the renovations out back and whatnot while I zone out and think.

Why is Kate gone? Did she leave Elliot? That can't be. She can't leave Elliot…..Can she?

I keep contemplating this "Grace. Can I take a shower?"

"Sure Ana."

I wonder upstairs and take a quick shower. When I get out and dry off I wrap a towel around myself and go to the bedroom where I see Christian hunched over.

"Baby…whats wrong?"

"I feel so helpless…"

"Christian…Don't think like this. Your killing me acting this way."

"I'm sorry I just…don't know what to do…"

….

_**Okay guys. I am SO sorry that I haven't posted in a couple days. And I know this chapter is short, but I can only type for so long at a time. Thank you guys for being patient!**_

_**Also, I'm considering making the FBI agents the characters off of Criminal Minds…..Comment and tell me what you think!**_


	14. Introductions

_**Thank you for all of the get well wishes! When I was in the hospital I picked p a nasty stomach bug so I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update! But this story is FAR from over!**_

I look out the window and see a man with hair to his shoulders getting out of an SUV, he looks skinny and very young. Too young to be an FBI agent thats for sure. He's wearing dress pants and a collared shirt with a tie. I see a black man step out too, he looks a little older, probably in his early thirties. He's wearing dark jeans and a fitted t-shirt and he's very buff. And finally I see another white guy get out of the drivers side. He's in his late thirties and everything I expect an FBI agent to look like. Dressed in a black suit and tie. Very professional. I see a second car pull into the driveway, I see a black woman emerge from the drivers seat and a blonde woman from the back seat. I then see an older man probably in his fifties or sixties emerge from the passenger seat. All of them are very professionally dressed.

I gently nudge Christian who is emersed in his work. "The FBI agents are here."

He rises and takes my hand as we go to get the children. I'm holding Teddy's hand and carrying London. Christian is carrying Phoebe and Ella. By the time we get to the bottom of the stairs the agents have already been let inside. I sit on the couch, holding London on my lap and Teddy goes into the corner of the room with Phoebe and starts to play something with her. I see Christian out of the corner of my eye giving Ella to Grace.

We all look at each other for a moment until Mr. Serious FBI Guy speaks up "We're sorry we had to come on such…grim circumstances."

Christian just nods.

"I'd like to introduce myself and my team. I'm agent Hotchner and this is Dr. Spencer Reid" He motions to the scrawny guy and goes down the line pointing to the black guy, brunette woman, blonde woman, and older man. "This is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, FBI Linguistics Expert Alex Blake, Supervisory Special Agent Jareau, and Senior Supervisory Special Agent Rossi."

I eye all of the agents for a minute. "Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand "I'm Ana."

Agent Hotchner shakes my hand politely but looks uncomfortable and turns his attention to Christian.

"Mr. Grey, could you tell me exactly why your head of security contacted us?"

"Well." He shifts uncomfortably. "I usually would not have gone to such…extremities…but my wife insisted."

"I see, your wife and children should go on to bed. I understand she has just had twins?"

"Yes."

Hotchner looks pointedly at me. "You should get to bed Mrs. Grey, I'll have Dr. Reid stand guard outside your room."

I glance at Taylor and Sawyer and he gets what I'm wanting. "I won't keep the security detail long. Reid, accompany Mrs. Grey. JJ and Alex, please watch the children's rooms. Rossi and Morgan, your with me."

Everyone follows this man's orders like clockwork. As I get ready to go to bed I hear the small footsteps of my son along with two larger sets of footsteps. When I get my children settled all around me I drift of into dreamland.

_**OKAY! I know that was a short chapter and quite uneventful . I'm very sorry. I have big plans for this story and once I am healed my plans will take action!**_


	15. 15 (Too sick for catchy name)

I open my eyes and see sitting in the corner facing the door with a gun in his hand. He doesn't move. He's just sitting there. I vaguely see his eyes are closed. I snort. He's sleeping on the job.

I decide I want my husband. I sit up and reason that I should tell Dr. Reid before I go anywhere.

"Dr. Reid?"

"Mrs. Grey…You should be sleeping."

"Where is my husband?"

"In the study. He said he had some calls to make."

I stand and pad down the hallway to him. I see him with his head on the desk. I sneak across the room and sit in his lap.

"Come to bed babe."

"No…Not till this guy is caught."

"Christian….."

"Anastasia. Dont argue."

I smile and begin slowly kissing him. He groans "I can't say no to you…"

"No sex…The kids want to sleep with us."

"Well damn." He scoops me up and carries me to the bedroom.

...

As we lay on the bed I look into his eyes "Do they have any leads?"

"No. They're still trying to figure out where the calls are coming from…"

"Oh…So the guy said he was your father?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure how accurate that is…my mother got around so much that putting her finger on who my father is would have been nearly impossible."

"I guess that makes sense. Christian…I'm so tired."

"Me too Ana. We will get through this. I'm so sorry all this is happening."

"Its okay. Its okay."

He runs his hand through my hair and holds me close to him for a moment then rolls onto his back and cuddles up to Ella and Teddy. I curl up around London and Phoebe and start to go to sleep.

That night I dream of Christian as a child. It is the worst dream I could possible have.

…..

_**Okay so Nic and I are SICKKKKK! We have been holed up in our house for days popping stomach pills and sleeping the day away. If he gets any worse we will be going to Urgent Care. So if I take a while to update please be patient because I am literally having to do everything but use the bathroom for Nic. He is officially bedridden with the Flu…**_

_**Please comment and check for updates! :)**_


	16. Hey Guys! NEW CHAPTER! 3

**-WOW it's been a long time…I have so much to tell you guys…I'll give you the short version - Had the internet shut of for a while, had a nasty real up with Nic, started dating the most amazing man on earth, got engaged, had ALOT of sickness. Work got crazy. **

**BUT now that everything is calmed back down I'm guns be good to go. If you want to know more then PM me OR check out my blog (go to forums and its under topics.) XD 3**

_** ~Love,**_

_**Leigh 3~**_

_**Now on to the story!**_

…_**.**_

_**~Finally a Turnaround~**_

I plop down on the bed beside Christian and he puts his arm around me, the investigation is still underway but I don't think I can take another day of it. I cuddle up to him and wonder when we will get to be alone. Since the agents have been here, the children have been scared. Let me do a little math for you if I may. Children + Big Scary FBI guys= Scared Children.

Scared Children + Bedtime = Sleeping With Mommy and Daddy.

Sleeping With Mommy and Daddy + Daddy being an insatiable man= A very irritated daddy.

SO if you want to sum it all up. FBI Agents=A very irritated, and sexually frustrated Christian Grey.

I just don't know what to do! We can't call the investigation off, but we can't go on living like this. Constantly afraid. Sleeping with the children, not having sex. I mean….How do people live without it after they have experienced it….Its like…soul food.

Christian slides me onto his lap and plants a warm kiss on my lips…the kind that will send divers down your spine. I straddle and add some tongue to the mix and he starts rubbing my thighs….It would have been the perfect moment…..If my son wouldn't have interrupted. Christian groans and lays me on my side. I go in search for my personal body guard, Doctor Spencer Reid.

I find him lingering near the bedroom window. "What in the hell are you doing Spencer?"

"I'm just watching out for you."

"My husband was with me…we were having alone time"

"I'm sorry ma'am, it wont happen again. I didn't mean to interrupt your marital duties."

I laughed at his modesty, "It's okay, we like and audience, and besides, its nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes ma'am."

I go back in the house and begin reading to Teddy, Christian comes back with a big smile on his face and picks th moth of us up squeezing us tightly. I put my arms around him and giggled, I hugged him back tightly and smiled kissing him.

"What is it Christian…Why the sudden change of mood?"

"Its all okay! They have a lead, a solid one!"

"Who?"

"I don't know yet, they won't tell me yet, but agent Hotchner called and said to come stay with you, the kids, Doctor Reid, and JJ until he and the rest of the team come back."

I hug Christian again and hold him close. "I love you Christian."

"I love you too Anastasia Rose Grey."

…_**.**_

**Okay guys thats it for tonight, but don't worry I'll have more to come soon. PLEASE give me some feedback. I need some help with fresh ideas. If you have any then PM me! **

**Don't forget to subscribe to my story, and my page!**

**HEY EVERYONE! CHECK OUT MY NEW FORUM! Within it holds my blog which I will TRY to update frequently! XD 3**

_**~Love, **_

_**Leigh 3~**_


End file.
